Levitate
by glaceon
Summary: The Guardians of one Egg represent the consciousness of three entwined lives – so close that they do not know where one begins and the other two end. These are the musings of Lucas, Barry, and Dawn on their other consciouses. Gameverse – scarfshipping
1. spirit

**Spirit**

The interviewer scrunched up his face as he peered into the serene eyes of the woman across from him. "Could you tell us more on your, ah, 'theories', Miss Cynthia?"

The woman in question smiled wryly. "They're hardly theories. Myths, perhaps, but others tend to take them much more literally. I am one of those people." She smirked, "oh, and its _Doctor_ Cynthia."

The man coughed into his hand and nodded noncommittally. "Yes, yes, of course. But this theory – you say that Arceus created humans and emotions, correct?"

Cynthia sighed. "Yes. I do."

"Explain to us _how_ then," the interviewer provoked with a mocking smile.

"Of course," she murmured before beginning. "At the beginning of time Pokémon ruled the land and Arceus commanded benevolently – we know this from the many myths documented here in Sinnoh from the cave etchings and paintings in places like Celestic Town and the Solaceon Ruins. It's a widely accepted fact that Arceus created the world along with Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. But most forget that Arceus also created the Spirit Trio – or the Lake Trio, as we know them today.

The rest of the legend goes that at the beginning of time – a few centuries after the world and time, space, and anti matter were made – Arceus decided to create more, for the Pokémon that were already in existence were lonely. They lacked a spiritual connection. They lacked the ability to grow and make their world become more. Therefore, humans were made. Humans as we know them came to be and with them also came a person's _spirit_. Thus the Spirit Egg came into existence.

The creation of the Spirit Egg came about because humans needed_ spirit_ to survive. Pokémon live naturally through instinct until a trainer captures them and teaches them more, but humans did not have that. They were useless without instinct, so Arceus gave them a spirit to help them survive as a new species.

With this creation of a spirit came the Pokémon of One Egg. Inside the egg was the being in charge of taking care of this gift Arceus bestowed upon the humans." Cynthia paused and looked up at the face of the interviewer, who appeared bashfully enrapt with the story, before continuing.

"But it was too much for one Pokémon in one Egg to deal with successfully. The spirit was simply not an aspect of existence that Pokémon had before the Spirit Egg was created because they did not need one. But with the creation of this state of being came more troubles than Arceus had anticipated.

Because a spirit is so powerful and because it was bestowed upon only one Pokémon, the humans became difficult to understand. They did things Arceus could not comprehend. They were too reckless – they had no sense. The human spirit was too difficult to control for one being so Arceus divided this one Egg into three in order for them to more properly deal with their burden. This created the Pokémon of One Egg – Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie, who became the guardians of emotion, willpower, and knowledge respectfully. These were the three things humans needed to live, and thus the Spirit Trio guard these aspects preciously and have been doing so ever since." The Sinnoh Champion stopped and smiled at the man across from her.

"Oh, I hope that explains this little theory I have." She said with a sardonic smile. The interviewer gaped at her.

"And you got all that from some thousand year old cave paintings on a wall?"


	2. truth

**Truth**

"_Pokémon are by our sides, always. I hope you will understand the meaning of those words."_

It's difficult to live in Sandgem Town and not know the famous quote of by heart. The quote is said by Professor Rowan, Sinnoh's regional professor, and is recited constantly all over the world. It's pretty famous now. The people of Sandgem Town have always been proud to have such a knowledgeable man come from here. We're a small town, certainly not as big as Hearthome or Jubilife, but we make do.

Having the Professor here certainly helps with tourism, though – can't complain about that.

I have many fond memories of the Professor growing up. My father was one of his aides, so it's understandable. Not to mention that the man is fascinating. He travelled constantly for four years, never stopping. There was nothing more exciting as a kid than listening to Rowan's adventures across the world – Sinnoh one day, Johto the next, Unova the week after.

Yet every story he told me, he repeated this sentence. 'Pokémon are by our sides, always'. No matter how long I've known Rowan, nor how highly I hold him to this day, I've always felt the need to correct him. Yes, _of course_ Pokémon are always there.

It is _people_ who need to be commended when they stay by your side.

Pokémon love their trainers unconditionally. But it is a person's company that is truly commendable.

To have a friend who stays close to you, or a companion to simply spend time with. Pokémon can only provide so much before the need for human interaction kicks in and, to be honest, I've never been much of a socialiser. However, that particular character flaw of mine only makes the memories I do have all the more loved.

Spending afternoons listing to Professor Rowan's stories is one of the many childhood memories I cherish, but it is not the most treasured. Some people say I have a problem with memories. They probably say that I live in the past, but in my opinion people don't look back enough.

I'm naturally an observer – I watch people in their everyday lives often. After spending time as Professor Rowan's assistant, it's more or less just instinct to me. But humans baffle me so much more than Pokémon ever could.

People as a whole don't tend to remember events that happen in their childhood. They replace the happy, carefree memories of their youth with those more important to their adult lives. Cherished memories, love memories, sad and unhappy memories all replace a person's childhood.

But I feel as though I'm different.

Personally, I don't understand why most people tend to forget their childhoods. They forget that one really memorable trip to the Safari Zone, or the first time they caught their own Pokémon. They forget the people they met and the times they shared.

But I choose not to. I turned twenty years old a few weeks ago, so that means that it's been ten years since I was ten years old. Ten years since I met them. Ten years and I can remember everything about that day.

I met them through fate, I guess. It's a pretty nice story to tell myself – fate led me to them. Or I suppose fate led them to me? I'd like to think so. I also like to think that maybe Mesprit, the spirit of Lake Verity, did something special for me that day.

Oh, I apologise! I've been rambling on about these people you've never met and I haven't even introduced myself yet. Gosh, you must think I'm pretty stupid, don't you?

My name is Lucas and I was born in Sandgem Town, Sinnoh. As I said previously, I'm currently twenty years old and I still live in the exact same place as I did ten years ago. I don't mind it, though. Sandgem is nice. I get to do my independent research by the beach, train my Pokémon in peace, and visit Jubilife City whenever I wish. But it gets difficult sometimes. A lot of people will probably sympathise – it's hard to be away from those who you love.

But let's get back to that later. It'd probably be best if I start from the beginning – which started the moment I met the Twinleaf champions.

I had considered myself really quite lucky to be Professor Rowan's first assistant after his four years spent abroad. I was ten years old and already in a position that most thirty year olds could only dream of. But apparently, Professor Rowan saw something in me that he didn't see in any other. I was elated.

(I stubbornly put the idea that my father used his influence in Rowan's lab to get me the job out of my head. I've been denying it ever since. Dawn says it's unhealthy.)

I had thought nothing could possibly bring me down from the happiness I felt. That I would remember that moment forever – Professor Rowan at the door of our modest house on the beach, claiming me as his newest assistant, beating over thirty others throughout the Sinnoh region and beyond.

No other emotion could possibly feel better than this. I was on cloud nine. I had everything I ever wanted. I was completely and utterly content with my young, ten year old life.

Ah, well, I suppose that was what I had initially thought.

There was something missing.

A feeling deep inside me that just told said this is wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

I had only been under the tutelage of Professor Rowan for a few months before I screwed up royally. A boy doesn't really forget the moment he feels his entire world crashing down around him. I had been in charge of the bringing the new set of starter Pokémon to Professor Rowan from Solaceon Town. I had fully intended to drop the briefcase off at the lab, but a feeling pulled me away before I could get there.

I didn't quite understand what I was doing. It was as if my feet were moving on their own accord, pulling me towards the lakefront as if my life depended on it. Now that I look back, I guess it sort of was in a strange, roundabout way.

I vividly remember standing at the edge of the lake amongst the tall grass simply looking out at the cave in the middle of the lake. Ever since I was a child I had heard tales of Mesprit – the legendary Pokémon of emotion and the guardian of Lake Verity. It was said that the Pokémon watched over the feelings of all young children in order to protect them from the horrors of the world. I always loved that story as a kid.

I spent the good part of an hour just standing there staring out at the lake. I couldn't shake the feeling that was settling in my gut. Something was coming. Something was going to happen. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. I shouldn't have.

A flock of wild Starly decided that they weren't quite happy with me being there for so long and attacked. I dropped the briefcase in my hurry to get away. I didn't even notice until I was halfway back to Sandgem.

I remember my heart dropping into my stomach and my throat going dry. I swallowed painfully.

That trek back to the lake was the longest walk I'd ever taken.

I never expected to see them there.

"Who're you?" My own voice sounded strange to my ears as my heart beat furiously.

Standing there in the exact same spot I was not five minutes before were two kids – a girl and a boy roughly around my age. The girl stood rooted to the spot, looking at me as if I were a ghost, while the boy started spouting some nonsense about being the greatest trainer who ever lived. I ignored them, as they weren't exactly making sense _or_ answering my question.

Much more concerned about my job I looked down at the ground and spotted the briefcase lying open on the ground, and a Pokéball each clutched in their hands. The girl held hers protectively and the boy held his fiercely. I wasn't a trainer or a professor but even I could see the fire in their eyes.

"We're sorry," the girl spoke softly as she handed the bag – and the Pokéball in her hand – back. Her booted foot dug into the ground nervously. "We were trying to protect ourselves. A flock of Starly attacked us while we—"

"Yeah! While we were looking for the Red Gyarados! So why don't you just go away and we'll deal with it, huh? I've got an awesome new Pokémon so we can take on anyone!" The blonde spouted, interrupting the girl.

I furrowed my brow and watched the two with interest. The boy was an idiot – that much was clear, and the girl seemed quiet and reserved at best.

I opened my mouth to respond when I felt a heavy hand land on my shoulder. "No need, Lucas."

I looked up at the Professor with wide eyes. "P-Professor Rowan! I, uh, I... acc—" But the man was already looking at the other two kids with a contemplative stare.

The girl was holding the blonde kid's arm as if it could keep his big mouth shut. I was positive that the only reason the boy wasn't shouting was because Rowan's stare could freeze a feral Rapidash in its tracks.

"What are your names?" He finally asked.

I could see that the girl's hands were shaking from nervousness, but she was first to step up. "My name is Dawn, and this is Barry. We're really sorry for using the Pokémon in the briefcase, but it was an emergency!" She exclaimed breathily. Her hands worried the edge of her coat as Rowan looked on thoughtfully and the blonde boy – Barry – pouted off to the side.

I honestly didn't think that he'd do it. Sure, Dawn looked crushed and Barry looked as though I'd kicked his Shinx, but the Professor was no pushover. My eyes widened when I saw him hand Dawn's Pokéball back to her. Barry was still clutching his possessively.

"They're yours," he said simply. "Look after them well." Without another word, the Professor turned around and left the lakefront as swiftly as he arrived.

I could only blink in astonishment at the two trainers in front of me, "ah, well. I suppose that's it!" I reached forward and grabbed the briefcase from the ground. The lone Pokéball inside of it clunked, lonely.

"You should probably come to the laboratory later," I informed them with a tense smile. "The Professor will want to talk to you some more. Probably even give you a Pokédex." Without another word, I fled from the couple. Just as I exited the Verity Lakefront, I saw Barry open his mouth to say something, but Dawn touched his arm lightly.

I still wonder what he wanted to say that day.

It's a probably a good thing I've never found out.

My very first meeting with these two people was underwhelming in my side. I had expected something incredible when I was pulled towards Lake Verity. I wondered if... perhaps Mesprit was taking me to my future – to a new challenge or a new journey. Instead, I was dragged to a problematic boy who couldn't keep still and a girl who whispered to get her point across.

But then again, they probably didn't even _have_ an opinion on me. I was just a slight annoyance to their day – they had their own big adventure that they found on their own, unlike me. That's not to say I wasn't happy being Rowan's assistant. I was! But there's only so much paperwork a ten year old boy can get through without wanting a little excitement. I believed that Dawn and Barry – or more correctly, what they represented – would be the answer.

How correct I was.

The next time I saw them, they had made their way to Rowan's lab, as I said to do so. I was pretty surprised that Barry even showed up. He didn't look overly happy to be there, but at the very least he wasn't shouting anymore. The tight grip Dawn had on his arm was most likely a factor in his new silence.

The Professor gave them their very own Pokédexes as I suspected. Dawn smiled dazzling pearly white, while Barry let out a loud cheer. The pair hugged in their excitement, and I felt a pang somewhere in my stomach.

They were such close friends. Heck, they were close in general. Now they were starting their very own journey together. Off to explore the world hand in hand with their first Pokémon and their best friend beside them.

It would be a lie to say I wasn't jealous. They had something I had only dreamed of before: a relationship. An honest, true relationship whether it be friendship or more. They had Pokémon, adventure, freedom, honesty, and each other.

I was infinitely jealous in that one, fleeting moment. But it didn't last.

Ha, I had never ever expected that I would be _joining_ them. A brand new, shiny red Pokédex was thrust into my hand and a Pokéball was placed in the other.

I looked up at Professor Rowan, a hopeful smile spreading across my face. "Really, Professor?"

The old man simply nodded sagely before pointing towards the door. "I've always wanted a personal field researcher, Lucas. Go and enjoy yourself."

I nodded energetically. My heart was pounding in my chest, my breath was speeding up, and my hands shook from the pressure as I held the Pokéball close to my heart. I turned around and faced the two new trainers I had only met that day.

I had been wrong about them. They were special. Mesprit led me to them so that I could have this opportunity to explore Sinnoh. I blinked furiously to keep back any tears of happiness. I smiled brightly at Barry and Dawn and released my very own Pokémon. I bent down to greet him and Turtwig let out a welcome chirp before running up to me.

Once I had stood back up Dawn held out a hand for me, "are you ready to go?" She asked softly, a bright smile across her face. She nudged Barry and he did the same.

"Uh, yeah! Ready?"

As I grasped their hands I felt warmth spread through me. I was where I belonged. I was with people who I knew were special. This was a memory I would never forget for as long as I lived. I had companions. I had people who were by my side. I thought I had understood the meaning of Rowan's words before, but I truly knew them now. He was not simply talking about Pokémon and their companionship, but people also. A being in general who loves you is worth so much, and I had finally realised this.

I was happy.

Well, _I_ was happy.

Barry and Dawn, however...

Ah, that's not to say that Barry and Dawn weren't happy – they were! But they get their true moment of complete happiness later – much later for one, far closer for the other.

But it's okay because this is our story and I've told you my part. I've been truthful in my retelling, not that there was much to say. But I believe that even the greatest love stories hold a humble beginning. Ours is of three young children becoming friends and beginning a life long journey together. We were content and happy and together – but all greats hold turmoils, too.

But that is Barry's story to tell.


End file.
